Never Mind the Buzzcocks
Never Mind the Buzzcocks was a long-running comedy panel game about the world of music. Gameplay Two teams (each consisting of one of the team captains and two guests) competed in (usually) four rounds. Round 1 This round changed multiple times over the course of the show. In early series it was often Freeze Frame (where a music video was paused at a key point and teams had to guess what happened next) or I Fought The Law (where teams had to guess which of a given list of crimes or lawsuits a pop star had been involved in, and whether they'd won or lost their case). Later, it usually consisted of the teams being asked a question concerning a unique fact about a musical artist or artists, such as "Why did Girls Aloud once have to cancel a show?" or "What have we pixelated in this still from a music video?" Sometimes the teams are given options to pick from and other times they have no help. Alternatively, the first round was 'Connections' in which the teams were asked to identify the connection between two bands or artists. Series 25 introduced sets of props for the guests to identify as being part of the answer. Round 2: Intros Round In this round, two members of a team (the captain and usually the musical guest) were asked to convey the introduction of a song a cappella (but using vocal sounds for instruments rather than words) for their team mate to guess. During the Christmas specials, the teams were often given instruments with which to play, though they were usually inappropriate or toy instruments. Round 3: Identity Parade In this round, the audience was shown a video of a musician (often a member of an old band or a "one hit wonder" singer), and the teams had to pick the correct person from a line-up of five people. The audience and people at home were the only ones to see the video, making it harder for the contestants. The host would go through each member of the line-up, giving them humorous names based on either the name of the musician in question or their song. NOTE: This round was occasionally replaced by a few other alternative rounds. Final Round: Next Lines In this round, the host would speak a line of a song and the team had to name the next line of the song. Often the songs chosen would be ones mentioned in earlier rounds and ones recorded by panel members. In the latter case, guests often proved incapable of reciting the lyrics to their own songs; for example, Romeo Stodart of The Magic Numbers failed entirely to recognise a line from a song which he joked was "like the B-side from our first single". Trivia At the time of the premiere, Mark Lamarr was the captain of Team A on Shooting Stars. Sean Hughes provided the voice of Finbar the Shark in the CBeebies series Rubbadubbers around the time he left this show. He died in 2017. Category:Music Category:Panel Game Category:Comedy Category:BBC Shows Category:Long-Running Category:1996 premieres Category:2015 endings